


口腔溃疡

by akatsukigigi



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigigi/pseuds/akatsukigigi
Summary: 爆豪口齿不清地呜咽，“痛……”带着鼻音的那声尾音上扬。相泽对上他因为痛而含泪的双眼，不禁怜惜地抱着他亲了又亲，边轻声道：“嗯？还痛吗？”彼此温热的呼吸几乎要将疼痛融化掉，荷尔蒙像电流一样在唇舌间传递。





	口腔溃疡

“都让你平时别吃那么多辣了。”相泽消太十分恶意地戳了戳爆豪的脸。  
爆豪疼得发出嘶嘶声，眉头皱起来，他喊道：“啰嗦死了。”

相泽消太叹了一口气，翻出棉签和药来，“过来，给你涂点药。”  
爆豪不情不愿地张开了嘴，发出‘啊’的声音。

溃疡在他嘴唇内侧，相泽看不太清楚，便用手指掰开了他的下唇。  
爆豪惊得差点跳起来，“你干嘛！”  
相泽没有放开手，但是捏住他嘴唇的动作轻了些，一本正经地说：“溃疡在你嘴唇内侧。”

见爆豪没再说什么，相泽才将沾了软膏的棉签轻轻点涂在溃疡上。

爆豪胜己鲜少有这样安分的时候。  
虽然一脸不耐烦，但是乖巧地张开着嘴，任由相泽给他涂药。  
他没有看相泽，而是看着天花板的某一处。  
相泽仔细看，才看到爆豪眼中的湿润。

很痛吧。  
相泽的动作又轻了点。

终于涂完了药膏，挪开棉签的那一刻爆豪才松了一口气。

爆豪瞪着他：“放开我。”  
因为相泽的手指还捏着他的唇，爆豪说话的时候有种含糊不清的可爱。

相泽松开了手指，低头就咬住了爆豪的唇。  
他吻得很深吻得温柔，爆豪都快感觉自己要被他一点点拆骨入腹。

舌尖缓慢扫过敏感的上颚，无意间触碰到口腔里的溃疡，爆豪猛地一惊，发出的呜声都被吞没。  
他下意识地抓紧了相泽，呼吸都困难。

相泽将他抱在怀里，来来回回地又亲了他好几下，像是爱抚小动物一样揉着爆豪的头发。

相泽舔掉他已经泛出的泪，额头抵着他低语：“怎么哭了？”  
爆豪哽着声别扭道：“还不是你！”  
手指抚上他颤动的唇，相泽眯着眼缓声道：“痛？”  
爆豪咬了咬牙，不回答他。

双臂收紧了些，爆豪猝不及防地跌进他的怀里，一抬头相泽又吻住了他。  
相泽吸吮着他的下唇，像是欲求不满一般，狡黠的舌尖挑逗着他的舌以及脆弱的口腔粘膜。

爆豪口齿不清地呜咽，“痛……”  
带着鼻音的那声尾音上扬。相泽对上他因为痛而含泪的双眼，不禁怜惜地抱着他亲了又亲，边轻声道：“嗯？还痛吗？”  
彼此温热的呼吸几乎要将疼痛融化掉，荷尔蒙像电流一样在唇舌间传递。

爆豪环住了相泽的颈脖，发软的身体越发地紧贴着相泽。  
感受到怀里的人对自己的依赖，相泽十分愉悦地埋在爆豪的颈间亲昵地蹭了蹭。

“药都白涂了！！”  
爆豪快要气炸，反应过来时已经被相泽先发制人地消除了能力。

“那再涂一遍？”  
“滚！！！”

-End


End file.
